Father and Daughter
by QuellyAnne
Summary: After being raised by Eric & sent away, Nora returns to find out the truth about herself but Eric & Pam want to send her back. Sookie thinks Nora is trouble. Tommy is happy he can relate to her. Eric/Sookie Tommy/OC Better summary inside!
1. Coming Home

A/N:

This is my new story! I'm really excited to be writing it. Let me know if you guys want me to continue it or just forget it but I'm leaning more towards keeping it...of course. So just for the record this story is going to have almost all the characters of the True Blood world in it. It will be focused more around Eric and Pam as major characters though. I'm leaning more towards Tommy as the love interest of the OC but I'm also thinking about using Jason...so any input about that will help with me making my decisions. Just let me know please!

Oh and everything in _italics_ is a memory, just for the record.

**Summary:**

**After her parents are killed as a baby, Nora is raised by Eric and Pam but Eric sends her away for school. Nora returns home to find out the truth about herself & what type of creature she is but Eric isn't willing to help her find out anything. Sookie immediately sees Nora as only a trouble maker when she takes an interest in Jason. Tommy is happy he finally found someone who he can relate too. Set after season 3. I might include some of season 4 but nothing major.**

* * *

><p>Nora looked towards the sky. It was going to be night time soon. She checked her watch and saw who she was waiting for was late. She tapped her foot nervously on the floor. She had a schedule she wanted to keep and this was throwing things off. Nora saw the car pull up next to her. She pulled out the white sealed envelop from the passenger seat of her neon orange convertible.<p>

She handed over the envelop that had $4000 in it. "Its all there." She said bitterly. The guy in front of her began to count it anyway. "You suddenly don't trust me?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He placed the money inside his pocket as he took a step closer to her. "I just need to make sure. I don't know what your deal is with this stuff." He grabbed a strand of her wavy blonde hair. "You're definitely not a V addict." He said and Nora could feel his breath on her face.

She smacked his hand away. "Its not really any of your fucking business, is it?" She asked as she dropped the small leather case into the passenger seat he had just handed her. "Don't worry. This is the last you'll be seeing of me. I have bigger things to deal with."

"Thats too bad. I would've loved to get to _know _you better." He said touched her arm lightly. Nora shuddered under his touch.

"Sucks for you." She jumped into her car quickly. She started the car and took off driving down the interstate. Nora stopped when she arrived at a white car with blue lights on top hidden in a few trees. She pulled up next to it. The window slowly rolled down. "Is this enough evidence for you?" She asked as she handed over the leather case. The police officer in the car opened it.

"And where is the tape?" He asked as smile spread on his face. Nora unattached the wire that was taped to her chest. She took out the tape and threw it towards him. "This certainly changes things." He said as he handed her a manila envelop. "I still don't know if this is the right information." He told her honestly.

"This is enough for now." Nora said as she placed the envelop carefully in the glove box of her car.

"Good luck kid. Call me if you need anything else." He told her his tone friendlier. She pulled away from him and got back on the interstate. She began driving and wasn't planning on stopping until she was in Louisiana.

* * *

><p>Nora pulled into the small looking parking lot. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she always used when she was in trouble, her best friend Aldric, who happened to be a werewolf. She placed the phone to her ear and waited while it rang but there was no answer. Nora felt tears in her eyes. She pulled down the visor and looked at her blue eyes, willing them to stop watering. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Nora repeated to herself before turning off her car.<p>

She felt her stomach rumbling loudly. She was tired and hungry. She needed a break but didn't want to stop driving completely yet. She just wanted to relax but she knew she couldn't yet. She walked into the bar that had a sign outside with the word Merlotte's on it. She was greeted quickly by a smiling red headed girl. Nora instantly realized she was Vampire but it had no affect on her. "Hi, how many with you today?" She asked.

"Just me." Nora answered, She followed her to a booth. Nora grabbed the menu she handed her.

"Your waitress will be with you soon." She said smiling at her.

"Okay, thanks." Nora turned her attention to the menu. She felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was Julie, her old dorm mate, calling her, again. Nora rejected the phone call. That wasn't the person she wanted to talk to before driving to Fangtasia. She was sure her night was going to be bad after getting there.

A blonde woman walked over with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Sookie. I'm going to be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?" She asked as a confused look passed over her face but then was replaced with a smile.

Nora ordered her food. She decided there was something strange about the waitress but she wasn't going to let it affect it. She needed to focus on eating and then going home. That was all that mattered to her. She noticed a few people watching her. She knew it was because she was new to the area. Her lack of a Southern accent made her seem like she certainly didn't belong.

Nora ate her food when it arrived. She ignored the strange looks her waitress continued to give her. Nora knew he name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember why she had heard it before. Nora finished eating when the waitress returned. "Would you like anything else?" She asked.

"No, just the bill please." Nora said politely. It was something she had been taught to do so she wouldn't attract attention to herself. Sookie handed it to her. Nora pulled out her credit card and handed it over.

Sookie walked away and then returned. She handed Nora the credit card. "So I noticed your credit card is under the name Eric Northman, is-"

"Do you need to see my ID?" Nora asked worried. The last thing she wanted to do was have to call Eric because then he'd know she was in Louisiana.

"Uh, yeah." Sookie said slowly. Nora pulled it out and handed it to her. Sookie stared at it and then looked back at Nora. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "We've just never had a human use a Vampires card before." Sookie said.

_Great, she knows who Eric is. _Nora thought. "Oh, well I lost mine. I can pay in cash." She suggested unsure. She had never had someone question her using the card before.

"No, its fine." Sookie said quickly. "Um, it was nice having you here." She smiled before walking away and leaving Nora confused by her interest in the card name.

Nora stood up and walked out of Merlottes. She walked over to her car and got in when someone walked out. "Hey, you left this inside." He walked over quickly to her. He handed her her book she had been reading while waiting for her food.

Nora noticed he smelled different than most people. She knew he wasn't normal or human. She smiled at him. "Thank you Tommy." She said noticing his name tag. "See you around." She winked before driving off.

Nora felt like she was driving for hours but it was only around 30 minutes before she pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. It was her first time being there but judging by the crowd of people outside she knew it was definitely a successful business. She pulled her car into the back so it wouldn't attract attention. She walked around to the front and saw Pam standing there. Her idea of sneaking in and being unseen instantly became impossible.

Nora walked past the crowd of the people who were waiting in line. She didn't need to wait in line. Pam looked at her. Nora saw a smile on her face. "Well, well, well, look what the wind blew in all the way from California." She said raising an eye brow at her. "Does Eric know you're here yet?" She asked. Nora pressed her lips together. "What did you do this time?" She asked crossing her arms over her tight black leather dress.

"Can you just let me talk to Eric this time?" Nora begged Pam knowing that Pam would give in if she asked enough times. "Please? Please?" Nora begged.

"Fine. Have fun inside." Pam responded sounding annoyed but Nora knew Pam was happy to see her even if she wanted to pretend she didn't care.

Nora walked into the night club. She wasn't shocked by what she saw. She'd heard a lot about Vampire night clubs and how Gothic they were. She looked around as the loud music pounded in her ears. She could feel the bass of it vibrating through her whole body. She noticed humans buying fangtasia shirts. Nora smirked as she thought of the all the money Eric was making off of this club. He had wanted to open a club for as long as she could remember.

She saw Eric standing near the back talking with a group of women who Nora could only assume were fangbangers. She felt sick thinking of Eric as that kind of Vampire but she quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She decided to wait until he noticed her. Nora walked over to the bar. A vampire with dark green eyes eyed her. "What can get for your?" He asked, his voice husky and deep and his fangs showing.

"Can I get a vodka and cranberry with no ice?" She asked.

"I'll need to see some ID." He said crossing his arms over his cold chest. "Unless theres something else you'd be willing to show me?" He asked leaning over. His hand touched her neck softly and trailed down almost touching her chest. Nora could feel her pulse speed up and she knew he could sense it as well.

"That will certainly _not _be happening." An icy voice said loudly from behind Nora suddenly. The bartender took a quick step back and turned away like Nora wasn't there. Nora turned around as she felt her stomach twisting in knots. "What are you doing here?" Eric asked angrily.

* * *

><p><em>Eric kicked open the door to the run down house. He stepped inside with ease. The humans who lived there were scum, not only for being V addicts but because they had killed a Vampire in Eric's area. He'd been invited in before and the owners of the house were regretting it now as they stared at him. Eric appeared instantly in front of the man. He grabbed him by his neck and snapped it instantly not leaving any time for the man to even beg for his life.<em>

_Eric turned towards the woman. She dropped to her knees instantly as she began to beg for her life. Eric smirked at her knowing no amount of begging was going to save her. He grabbed her by the neck and sunk his fangs into her. Her blood was sweet and warmer than normal. He thought they might be shifters. Shifters always had warmer blood. The woman tried to fight him off but it was useless. No one could fight off Eric and his strength. Soon her body was motionless. Eric dropped her to the floor as he licked his lips to get rid of any extra amount of blood. _

_He straightened his shirt and leather jacket before turning for the door as Pam called for him to hurry while she was waiting outside. He suddenly smelled blood around him. It was something different this time, something certainly not human or shifter. He turned quickly but didn't see anyone. He felt something on his leg and looked down. Eric took a step back in shock. _

_A baby was using his leg to stand up. It's hands reached up to him, wanting to be picked up. Eric stared down at it not knowing what to do. The child reminded Eric of his baby sister who had been killed before he was a Vampire. She had light blonde and shining blue eyes. _

_He considered draining her but then he remembered Godric. He knew if Godric found out he would be disappointed in him. "Go crawl some where else." He said shaking the baby away from his leg. _

_It crawled back over to him and he repeated his actions this time making the baby fall backwards and land hard on her back. The baby began to cry and Eric reached down. He scooped the child up, hoping she would stop. He didn't know what else he would do with her. The baby rubbed her face into his chest as her crying stopped. "Dada." It mumbled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. _

* * *

><p>Nora opened her mouth to answer but Eric didn't give her a chance. He grabbed her by the arm. "Lets go, now." He said dragging her into the back of the Fangtasia. She saw other Humans watching with worried or sympathetic looks on their faces but Nora didn't need their looks. She knew Eric wasn't going to do anything to her.<p>

He walked into what Nora believed to be his office. He slammed the door shut as he shoved Nora in. "You don't have to be so aggressive." Nora rubbed her arm.

"Nora, what-" Eric took a step towards her.

Nora held up her hand to interrupt him. "Before you get angry at me, you have to admit...you're slightly happy to see me. It has been a _long_ time." She said smiling at him.

Eric glared at her but touched her face lightly. He kissed her forehead. "I'm still angry with you." He told her.


	2. Lies

**A/N:**

This part kind of jumps around a bit because I want to include other characters views along with my main OC. So please don't get confused readers! Please review!

Also, still deciding between using Jason or Tommy as the love interest. So let me know what you guys think! I'm going to start adding that relationship into the next chapter & I really care what you guys think.

AND last but not least, I have another True Blood story thats Eric/OC thats called Witches and Vampires so if you haven't read that...then go & read it! Please!

* * *

><p>Sookie walked over to the blonde girl waiting in her area. She took her order, which was precise but the girl had been polite so Sookie didn't let it bother her. If it had been a rude redneck, like most customers at Merlottes, then she would have messed up the order on purpose when giving it to Terry. Sookie walked back over as she began to wonder about the girl and what she was doing in Merlottes. Sookie decided to let her guard down.<p>

_I wonder if Fangtasia is even open during the day. Maybe Eric will let me work then because I don't want to see him around a bunch of fang bangers. Pam probably wouldn't let me anyway. Shes so controlling sometimes. _Her thoughts suddenly stopped there as she made eye contact with Sookie. Sookie felt something different inside her mind, like someone was invading her thoughts at that moment. She quickly put her guard back up.

She walked over to the girl then. "Would you like anything else?" She asked trying to get in her mind but there seemed to be something blocking her.

"No, just the bill please." The girl answered politely. Sookie liked her manners but there was something else about her she didn't quite like. Sookie couldn't tell if she was Human or something else but she planned on finding out if this girl wanted to stay around. Sookie handed her the bill from her food and she quickly pulled out a credit card and handed it to Sookie. Sookie smiled at her before walking away. As she put the credit card through the machine she noticed it was under the name Eric Northman.

Sookie grabbed the phone and dialed the number to Fangtasia. Pam answered the phone in her usual tone. "Hey Pam, did Eric have his credit card stolen?" Sookie asked.

"No." Pam answered.

"Did he lose it?" Sookie suggested knowing there was no logical reason to a strange girl having Eric's credit card.

"No he didn't. Is there a point to this?" Pam asked obviously annoyed.

"Well theres a girl here at Merlottes with a card and Eric's name-"

"Is she a blonde girl, around 19 yeas old with sparkly blue eyes and a striking resemblance to Eric?" Pam asked her tone changing slightly from bored to interested.

Sookie looked over at her. The girl was reading a book and not paying attention to anyone around her. "Sort of, I guess." Sookie answered unsure thinking she could look like Eric but any girl with blonde hair and blue eyes could look somehow like Eric.

"Let me guess." Pam continued. "She ordered a cheeseburger, extra rare because she adores the pink in the center. Along with extra tomatos and absolutely now lettuce but wanted a large amount of mustard and ketchup, along with a large cranberry juice at room temperature or at least one without ice." Pam said. Sookie realized that was her order, almost word for word.

"Actually that's exactly what she ordered." Sookie said still feeling shocked.

"Well then, no need to worry your pretty waitress head about her, Sookie. Don't worry about Eric's finances and who he gives his credit card too." Pam said before hanging up the phone abruptly.

Sookie walked back to the table. She handed back the credit card. "So I noticed your credit card is under the name Eric Northman, is-"

"Do you need to see my ID?" She asked quickly.

Sookie tried to get into her mind again but still couldn't. "Uh, yeah." Sookie said slowly. Sookie stared at it as she read her name, Nora Northman. Her address was listed as a house in Shreveport. _Thats bizarre_, she thought. She narrowed her eyes slightly studying the ID. Maybe it was fake but it looked pretty real to Sookie. She wasn't exactly a cop to know what a fake ID looked like anyway. "We've just never had a human use a Vampires card before." Sookie said using that as an excuse for her interest in her.

"Oh, well I lost mine. I can pay in cash." Nora offered.

"No, its fine." Sookie said quickly. "Um, it was nice having you here." She smiled before walking away and leaving Nora.

* * *

><p><em>Pam stared at the baby as Eric ordered their driver to their nest. Eric strapped the seat belt next to him around her sleeping body tightly. He wanted to make sure she didn't move around on the seat. "Is this the part where you explain what the hell you're doing with a human child?" Pam asked raising an eyebrow at him finally annoyed with the fact that Eric was acting like he didn't have a baby with him.<br>_

_"What was I supposed to do?" Eric asked defensively._

_"Um, how about call the police to report her?" Pam asked._

_"Yes that would be wonderful. Call to report a baby in her own home after I just killed her parents. I'm sure thats logical." Eric replied sarcastically to her. _

_"Well you could have just left her for someone else to find her or you could drain her." Pam suggested.  
><em>

_"No!" Eric's loud booming voice shocked Pam for a moment. "You know we don't feed from children." He stated as Nora slid on the seat slightly. Her body moved sideways and she was somehow laying against Eric now. Her head rested against his cold side. He could feel her small heart beating inside her body and it made him relax in a way he never had before. _

_He turned his attention back to Pam. "I'll speak with Godric about it and then we'll decide what to do with her." He said before looking back down at the baby. She placed her thumb in her mouth and sucked softly. Eric tried to hide the smile that formed on his face but Pam noticed it. She knew then that everything was going to change and she hated to admit she felt slightly jealous.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Eric walked into what Nora believed to be his office. He slammed the door shut as he shoved Nora in. "You don't have to be so aggressive." Nora rubbed her arm.<p>

"Nora, what-" Eric took a step towards her.

Nora held up her hand to interrupt him. "Before you get angry at me, you have to admit...you're slightly happy to see me. It has been a _long_ time." She said smiling at him.

Eric glared at her but touched her face lightly. He kissed her forehead. "I'm still angry with you." He told her. "You need to go back to school. You can't be here." He told her. He didn't think it would be too safe for her here with Bill being the King. Eric felt like all his power had been ripped from him since he needed to answer to him constantly.

"I can't." Nora said quickly. She knew this was the part where he was going to be angry, more than angry. Furious even. "I need to talk to you about that actually so I'm glad you brought that up." She started and she could see Eric's anger growing. "I might have gotten...accidentally...kicked out of school." She said slowly waiting for his reaction.

"You what?" Eric asked loudly. The office door opened and Pam stepped in. She had a smirk on her face as she watched the conversation happening between Nora and Eric. "I'm sending you back. I'll work out everything with the school since I already paid for the tuition. You need to go back in a few days." He ordered.

Nora rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was still trying to treat her like a child. "I can't." She lowered her voice.

"Why not?" Eric asked not expecting a reasonable answer from her.

"Well, to start with I didn't pay for the semester and the reason I was kicked out-"

"Wait..." Eric held up his hand and turned to Pam. "You told me you sent her the check to pay for school." He asked directing his anger to his progeny now. "Did you lie?" He asked.

"No!" Nora interrupted. "I got the check but I didn't use it for school." She said chewing on her lip nervously now.

"What the hell did you do with $10,000?" Eric asked shocked. He never bothered to show his emotions around anyone but he couldn't stop how he was feeling now. He couldn't believe what Nora was telling him.

"That is a really_ long_ story that I can talk about later but the main point is that I can't go back to school anymore. Its already been a few months since I left anyway." Nora said quickly wanting to change the subject from what she used the money for. She was trying to keep track of the lie she was telling. "Pam, can't you explain why I can't go back." Nora looked at her hoping for some help.

Eric turned to Pam. "You knew about this already?" He asked angrily realizing Pam and Nora had planned this out behind his back already. "What happened?" Eric asked as his face showed more anger.

Nora took a deep breath. "My professor was on V and when I found out about it, I told the Dean about it because my professor was threatening to ruin my grade because I wouldn't sleep with him but the Dean didn't believe me. My professor claimed that it was me using and then they searched my things and they found some in my room." She explained quickly hoping Eric would believe it.

Eric shook his head. "Why did you even have V?" He asked not completely believing her. "You know how V is taken from Vampires. You out of every human should understand that." He said as Nora realized how hurt he was by the idea that Nora might have actually been taking V.

"It was a set up." She said quickly even though it was a lie. Nora had never taken V but she did have it but she wasn't at school when she had it. She had never been at school. She wasn't ready to explain that all to Eric just yet. "I have no reason to lie to you." Nora said even though she knew she had plenty of reasons to lie.

Eric took a step towards her. "You're going back. I will not allow you to stay here. What are you going to do? Work at a some bar or restaurant?" He asked. "You are too smart for that. I've showed you better than that. You _are_ better than that."

Nora shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. She wouldn't dare tell him all the things she'd been doing because of what he showed her but she wasn't going to school. She didn't have a school to go to. "I don't want to go back. I hated it there just like I've hated the other schools. I don't want to be hidden away from you and Pam. It's not fair!" She yelled. "I want to be here. I don't fit in with normal humans. Its finally okay for me to be in public with you and you keep hiding me still." She yelled angrily.

"I won't put you in danger. There are reasons why I sent you so far away. I won't let you come here now and get hurt. You're going back." He said loudly. "You need a normal life." Eric stated.

"But I'm not normal." Nora said wishing she could tell Eric all the strange things that had been happening to her but she couldn't. He thought she was normal and he wanted her to be a normal human and not have any problems.

"You're returning and thats final." He said simply.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father!" Nora yelled but instantly regretted it. She felt the uncomfortable feeling in the air and she heard a small gasp escape Pam's mouth.

She saw the hurt look on Eric's face then. He lowered his voice so only she could hear him now. "I may not be your actual father but you will respect me. I've done everything I can to raise you and keep you safe. I've provided for you and you _will_ be grateful for that." He turned then walked out the office.

Nora knew he left before he said or did something that would hurt her. She wiped the tears that streaked her cheek. She turned to Pam who was silent. "I didn't mean that." She mumbled barely loud enough for Pam to hear her. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked her.

Pam walked over hugged her gently. "Don't worry doll, we'll wait until tomorrow and you can talk to him again. We'll figure it all out." She reassured her. Nora felt comfortable there with her. "I promise." Pam said even though she didn't know if she could convince her maker to not send Nora away again.

* * *

><p>AN:

Review please! It only takes a moment!


	3. Bad Deal

**A/N: So this chapter is a little longer than the last two. I am going to super busy for the next week so I don't know when I'll have time to update or write more but I will try. So review & all that good stuff. **

**Oh & TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'M HAPPY!**

* * *

><p>Nora woke up from the couch. It was humid in the office and her skin was sticking to the leather. She sat up and looked around. She considered going through Eric's desk but decided against it. She knew he would figure it out and then he'd be angrier. Right now she had to convince him to not be angry with her.<p>

Nora walked out the office and into the main floor of Fangtasia. There was a skinny woman with short curly blonde hair who was mopping the floor. "Hey, do you know what time it is?" Nora asked her as she realized her cell phone had disappeared. The woman jumped and let out a loud scream. "Chill out." Nora said as the scream scared her as well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

Nora could tell she'd been glamored too many times just by looking at her. Nora wasn't a vampire and she didn't plan on becoming on but had the same skills and senses a vampire had. Her sense if smell, hearing, and touch was heightened. She also couldn't remember being hurt or ever getting sick. She also knew she could convince people to do almost anything she wanted. She didn't know why she had those powers but she kept that to herself.

"How did you get in?" The blonde asked shaking. _Eric and Pam are going to be so mad at me. They're going to kill me. This is almost worst then when I let Lafayette out of the dugeon. _

Nora shook her head. Had she just been reading her thoughts? That wasn't possible. Nora walked towards the door. "Tell Eric I'll be back later." She said not bothering to explain anything. This woman didn't need to know about her anyway. She walked around to the back of Fangtasia and saw her orange convertible was gone. She noticed keys in the door of an much older and used car. She walked over and opened the door. She climbed in and saw a note with her name written on it.

She opened it and read out loud. "If you want your car, go back to school." She crumpled the note into a ball. "Its going to take more than that Eric." She yelled knowing he couldn't hear her.

She started the car and drove home, where she hadn't been in a long time because she was too scared to face Eric. But now she was mad at him for taking her car, even if he had been the one to buy it.

* * *

><p><em>Eric set the bowl of food in front of her now. Just the smell of it made him feel sick and weak instantly but he knew Humans had to eat. "Eat." He ordered again as the defiant little girl stared at him.<em>

_"No." She yelled knocking the bowl over again as their blue eyes locked with one another's._

_"Nora, you will do as I command." He said firmly as he picked up the bowl and slammed it in front of her even though most of the food was now on the floor. "You're a child and you must listen. Now eat your food." He threatened her._

_"You never eat." Nora crossed her arms as she went to knock over the bowl again but Eric stopped her this time._

_"If you knock your food over one more time then you aren't coming to Godric's with me." He threatened knowing that might make her listen._

_Nora stared at him knowing his threat was real. He'd leave her behind with Pam and she didn't want to stay with Pam. Even thought she was still young Nora had realized Pam didn't like her much. She didn't understand why but she accepted and did her best to avoid being alone with Pam. "Please don't make me stay, Daddy." Nora begged. _

_"Then eat your food." Eric ordered her, sounding more like a stern father than the Viking Vampire he was. Nora grabbed her bowl and began to eat her food despite her disliking for vegetables._

_After she finished Eric grabbed her from her chair. He took her over to the sink and washed her face and hands as Nora laughed and made bubbles with the soap. "Now we're ready to go." Eric told her as he hugged her tightly. Nora buried her face in his chest as she knew what was going to happen next. He reminded her to keep her eyes closed as he took off running to visit his maker._

_Once in Godric's house the other nest mates were forced to leave before Eric let Nora in. He had done everything in his power for the last four years to keep her hidden from all vampires except Godric and Pam. They were the only ones he trusted with knowledge of her. She was too important for him to risk her getting hurt._

_Nora ran to Godric and wrapped her small arms around him. He hugged her back before she climbed onto his lap and began telling him a made up story. Eric watched as Nora kept his maker entertained. Her arms flew widely around and her voice changed with each character she was imitating. Eric couldn't stop himself from laughing while watching her. He knew she wasn't his daughter but he felt like she was, or at least what he imagined being attached to a human child would feel like. When he looked at her he felt like a part of him wasn't dead but was actually filled with love._

_Eric waited as Nora eventually tired herself out and fell asleep. He lay her to rest in the empty bed in Godric's house before going to speak to his maker about their personal business. Godric waited for their business to be over before speaking about what had been on his mind the whole night and actually in his thoughts for the last few months. "What are you going to do with **her** when she gets older?" Godric asked complete seriousness in his tone._

_Eric instantly knew who he was speaking about. "I will deal with whatever problems I have when they arrive." He said simply knowing he hadn't thought it through completely when he brought Nora back to his nest as a infant. He just felt connected to her instantly and wanted to protect her. He had to protect her. "I still have time to decide on proper actions." He defended himself._

_Godric placed his hand gently on Eric's shoulder. "You can't keep her hidden forever and you can't turn her. She's a child and she'd never be able to adjust properly." Godric told him. "You must remember that shes human. She needs to be with other humans and pretty soon she isn't going to sleep all day like she does now. What will you do if she gets injured during the day time?" He questioned. "Who is going to protect her then?"_

_Eric nodded slowly as he thought it in his mind. Those exact thoughts had crossed his mind many times but he couldn't come up with the right choice, ever. He couldn't think of what he wanted anymore but what was best for Nora. He just wasn't sure what was best at that point. Was it fair to take her away from the only family she knew or to raise her in a vampire nest without human connection?_

* * *

><p>Nora pulled into the driveway of the large Northman house. She entered the code for the steel gate and it swung open. She drove slowly up the driveway and stopped in front of the huge home. She hadn't been to the house in almost two years but it looked exactly the same as before.<p>

It was large, with clean paint on it. The porch wrapped around the entire house and a swing was hanging by the front door. Nora smiled as she looked at it. It had been her idea to put it in so she could read on the porch outside. The house looked inviting and scary at the same time. She climbed out of the old car.

She stepped inside and it was completely silent. She walked down the hall to the large staircase. She walked lightly down the stairs that led to two large wooden doors. She pushed them open carefully. Eric was sleeping on the grey satin sheets of his bed. Nora stared at him for a few moments. He really did look dead just laying there.

She saw her cell phone sitting on the table next to his bed. She grabbed it before running back upstairs quickly. She walked outside and over to the garage. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Oh, come on." Nora mumbled to herself. She thought quickly and remembered what she read about locks. Nora pulled out a card and shoved it between the door and lock. She moved it around for a few seconds before she turned the knob and the door opened.

"I really am too smart for my own good." Nora said to herself feeling satisfied. She turned the light on in the garage and saw her orange convertible along with a brand new silver sports car. Nora noticed the wall was filled with different keys, probably to numerous cars Eric owned that he borrowed to people. Nora searched for the keys to her car but they weren't there. She considered returning back to the room to find them but knew she didn't have time for that.

Nora grabbed the keys to the silver sports car instead. She climbed in and and started the car. She opened the glove box and pulled out title for the car. _How predictable. _Nora thought. Eric was really set in his ways. She pulled the car out of the garage and took off quickly. She decided to return to Merlottes. She walked in and was greeted quickly.

"Surprised to see you back here so quickly." Tommy said smiling at her.

Nora shrugged. "Theres not really much else to do around here." She reminded him.

"I'm Tommy Merlotte, by the way." He held out his hand to her.

Nora felt shaking hands was strange, another quality she had inherited from being raised by Vampires. "I remember your name Tommy but I hadn't realized this was your place...or your families?" She said thinking he looked too young to own a bar on his own.

"It belongs to Sam, my brother." He said as he walked her over to an empty table. "So do I get your name?" He asked.

"Eventually." Nora said as she turned her eyes to her menu then. _Whats she doing here again? Its strange that she isn't from here and suddenly shes here two days in a row. _Nora looked around and noticed a slightly over-weight, older woman staring at her. Nora smiled at her but the older woman simply rolled her eyes in response and walked quickly over to Tommy and began talking to him.

"Don't worry about Maxine. She treats everyone that way." A voice came from next to her. Nora turned to a blonde guy in a sheriff's uniform. "Just a mean old, woman." He smiled. "I'm Jason by the way, Jason Stackhouse." He said holding out his hand.

Nora shook it. _Does everyone just love shaking hands. _She thought to herself. "Well, its nice to meet you Officer Stackhouse." She smiled at him knowing it was best to be polite, especially to law enforcement officers. "Do you happen to know where I could sell a car?" She asked thinking of the Eric's new sports car. "Its right outside and I just need to get rid of it as soon as possible." She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Sure, I'd love to come and look at it after you're done eating." He offered.

Nora quickly finished her food and Jason followed her outside. "This is the car you want to sell?" He asked wide eyed. "I doubt you're going to get anyone to buy this car, not in Bon Temps at least. Maybe in Shreveport." He said.

"Well, heres the deal. My brother is just...well he thinks money buys happiness." Nora began as her lie was building in her mind. "He bought me this car and I see it as a symbol of that so I'd be willing to sell it for far, far, less then what its actually worth." She said smiling. "Say around $200?" She offered. Jason stared at her with a skeptical look on her face.

"That doesn't sound very safe to me." Sookie, the waitress from Merlotte's appeared suddenly. "Who is your brother exactly?" She asked. _Because I know Eric Northman can't be your actual brother and this is certainly his car. _

Nora shook her head. When did mind reading suddenly become one of the strange abilities she had? "Well the car is in my name." Nora said holding out the title she had forged. Nora learned at a young age how to forge a lot of legal documents, mostly because she didn't have parents who could do anything the legal way for her. She had fake medical records, she had fake grades to get into school, she had fake documents about her entire life. "Its a very safe thing to do." She said.

"This sounds really bad." Sookie turned to Jason. _Jason, don't be stupid and buy this car. This girl is obviously a lot of trouble. _Nora wondered if Sookie was trying to talk to Jason through her mind. Was that even possible?

"I'll take the car then." Tommy emerged from Merlottes then. He walked over to Nora and looked at the title. Its looked real enough to him. "I'll pay for it." He smirked at her.

Sookie grabbed Jason and quickly dragged him back into Merlottes.

"Whats her issue?" Nora said to Tommy as she watched Sookie disappear.

"Thats her brother...guess shes tryin' to protect him." He said shrugging. "So, ya really sellin' this car for only $200?" He asked.

"For you, $100 will do." Nora said as she wrote his name across the buyers line on the title. She signed below it. "All you have to do is sign here and we are all done." She said pointing.

"Alright." Tommy took it from her. He grabbed the pen and slowly signed his name. Nora noticed it was slower than most people but she didn't think it was strange. _Good thing I finally got used to writing my own God-damn name._ Nora felt guilty suddenly invading his thoughts without trying. She didn't want to be in his mind "There, all done, right?" Tommy said holding up the title.

"Exactly." Nora said and handed him the keys. "Nice doing business with you Tommy Merlotte."

"You too, Nora Northman." Tommy said as he read her name.

"And just to be on the safe side, I'd say to keep the car hidden for a few days." Nora said before turning and going back into Merlotte's to wait for the sun to set. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed quickly.

A gruff voice came over the phone then. "Finally good to know you're calling me and not about to die." Aldric said into the phone.

"So nice to hear from you too." Nora replied sarcastically to her best friend. "So how is the family business?" She asked casually.

"Cut the crap, Nora." Aldric said simply. "What happened with Eric?" He asked. Aldric was the only one who knew about Eric and Pam. Nora had known him since she was small.

* * *

><p><em>Nora stepped outside the door. The sunlight was bright in her eyes. She wasn't used to it. She had been kept inside for almost five full years without any sunlight and now she was free. Nora had figured out how to unlock the door a few weeks back but with guards constantly watching her it was almost impossible to get anywhere near a door but she was smarter than them, she was smarter than everyone it seemed.<em>

_She had watched their schedules for weeks and finally figured out the perfect time to get out. She ran off the porch of the large house. She continued to run down the long path that led to the locked gate. She put in the code and it opened. She had remembered watching Eric put it in numerous times. She ran faster now down the road until she saw kids playing in the street. She ran to reach them._

_As she got closer she noticed a boy around the same age as her. He had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He had dirt on his face and hands and was digging into the ground. Nora walked over to him and he invited her to play. Nora looked at her bright pink dress and glitter shoes. If she got them dirty Pam would be more than upset and Nora had just started to like Pam._

_Nora decided her new friendship mattered more and settled on the ground. Nora noticed the boy smelled different than any of the other kids around them. He smelled like fur, dirt, and sweat._

_Soon the sun was setting. Nora looked towards the direction of her house and knew she had to get back before Eric and Pam awoke. Nora stood up. "I have to go or my dad will be mad at me." Nora said to him. _

_The boy stood next to her. "Maybe we can play again tomorrow?" He asked. "Not a lot of people play with me." He told her softly. Nora smiled at him. "I'm Aldric, Aldric Herveaux, by the way." He said._

_"It was nice to meet you Aldric." Nora said intentionally avoiding giving her name. She knew better than to do that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So review and let me know what you all think! Remember I'm still deciding between Jason & Tommy as the love interest! I've had requests for both so if you care please please please let me know before I set everything in stone! Also, going to try and add more Eric/Sookie in the next chapter since I did promise it in the summary. BUT this story is focused around my OC and Eric for the most part. Thanks :)**_  
><em>


	4. Vampires

**A/N: **

**This chapter has a bit more flashbacks than the others have had. Its just to give better background & information on Nora and why she is the way she is. Just to understand her life better and everything she has gone through. For the most part, I'm trying to keep the flashbacks in an order. So as they go along shes getting slowly older in them but I might change it. I'll let you know the age shes at in all of them though, so it won't be too confusing.**

**And thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. Please let me know what you guys think of this! I officially decided to make this Tommy/OC instead of Jason. But I think I'm gonna keep Jason as a big part of the story since he is a police officer and it might be interesting to have him in it still. Thanks! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nora explained to Aldric what happened with Eric. Aldric told her the same things Pam had said, give him time and don't do anything stupid. Nora knew giving away Eric's car was going to make him really angry but it wasn't the first time she had done that. Plus, she had done far worse before and Eric had gotten over that. So she didn't let herself worry too much.<p>

Nora sat silently in the booth as she waited for Sookie to bring out the food she ordered. Nora thanked Sookie for the food even though Sookie seemed to be more than annoyed with her. Nora didn't understand why Sookie seemed so annoyed with her. Nora hadn't been rude or mean to her.

Nora ate slowly when she heard her cell phone ringing. She pulled it out and answered. "Where are you?" Eric's voice yelled through the phone. "And where is my car?" He asked.

"You don't have to yell at me." Nora said. "I'm at Merlottes." She answered and hung up. She figured Eric would be there within a few seconds anyway. She ordered a True Blood when Sookie walked past her. Just as Sookie was putting it on the table Eric walked in.

Everyone in Merlottes turned to him. They could all sense him and knew he was something powerful beyond what any of them could imagine.

"I ordered you a true blood." Nora offered motioning to the drink on the table. "I know you don't really like it much but I figured you might want something to drink since you didn't feed at all last night." She explained. Nora could always tell when Eric had fed on someone.

* * *

><p><em>Nora heard a small scream and then a moaning noise. She stood frozen in her spot by the front door. She knew if Eric found out she had got out and talked to another child, then she would be in trouble. She turned to walk away from where the noise was coming when some one stopped her. She looked up and saw one of the body guards.<em>

_He grabbed her roughly by the arms. Nora yelled out and tried to pull away from him but he was much stronger than her since she was only a 6 year old child. He pulled her to Eric's office where he opened the door. Eric looked up. "What is she doing here?" He asked angrily as Nora stared at him in fear. She had never been scared of Eric ever since she could remember but this wasn't Eric, not the person who had raised her. _

_There was a woman across his office desk with make up streaks down her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to be in a daze and she had blood on her neck. Eric had blood smeared on his face and over his mouth. Nora saw his teeth looked different than what she used to seeing. She tried to run out the room but Eric was next to her in a moment. "Nora, its okay." He said, his voice suddenly soft and quiet. _

_He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "Theres nothing to be afraid of with me, do you understand?" He said staring intently into her eyes. Nora had seen him talk to people like this before when he wanted them to do something and they always agreed, so she agreed with him not knowing what else to do. "I want you to never remember what you just saw in my office, will you do that for me?" He asked. _

_"Of course, Dad." Nora lied. It was the first time she had lied to him. _

_"Now, go upstairs to your room and I want you to finish your school lesson that we started yesterday." He ordered and let go her face. Nora turned and ran up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. She fell to the floor as she closed her eyes. She could feel her heart pounding loudly in he chest as she imagined Eric with his horrible teeth biting that woman. _

_She'd never forget what she sa_w.

* * *

><p>"Nora, what did you do?" Eric asked as he slid into the booth, sitting across from her. His voice was low and steady as he tried to not sound angry or attract any unwanted attention.<p>

"Eric, its really not my fault." Nora began knowing it was completely her fault. She thought maybe if she just told him the entire truth right then, then maybe he would understand. Maybe she wouldn't have to lie and do stupid things anymore but something stopped her. She started to lie again without even thinking it through. "I just wanted to come home and be with you and Pam. You had to go and try to ruin it by being all controlling, like you always do. So I was angry and probably did something I should not have done...I'll admit that." Nora said forcing a small smile.

"Did you sell my car?" Eric asked. Nora remained silent. "Again?" He questioned further and she finally nodded. "We are leaving now." He grabbed her by the arm as he stood quickly. Nora rolled her eyes as Eric held onto her and walked towards the door. "Wait outside and don't you dare think of going any where." He warned her as he pushed her towards the door.

"Whatever." Nora said before walking out the door.

Nora was looking around when she noticed Tommy watching her. She walked closer to him and saw he wasn't dressed. She couldn't help but notice the scars on his body and face then. She hadn't looked too closely at him before but it was obvious he had been through a lot in his short life. "So, is there a reason you're standing outside naked?" Nora asked crossing her arms.

"Well, you failed to mention that the 'brother' you stole that car from is a six foot tall Vampire who will probably kill me." Tommy said angrily. "So I ran out when I figured that out."

Nora shrugged. "Useless information that doesn't need to be known." She stated. "Would knowing that stop you from buying the car?" She asked but he only shrugged. "So, it doesn't really matter then. Besides that doesn't explain why you aren't wearing clothes..." She said. She smelled the air and then realized what the strange smell that came from Tommy was. "You're a shifter, aren't you?" She asked smirking at him.

"Nora!" Eric's voice boomed through the air. She turned back around and Eric was watching her intently. "Lets go." He ordered her and she walked over to him. He grabbed onto her and took off running. They stopped once they were outside their house.

* * *

><p><em>"Please can we go?" Nora begged almost dropping to her knees as Eric continued to fill out forms on his desk. "You never let me do anything fun." She argued but that didn't have an affect on him. Nora thought carefully and small smirk formed on her mouth. "Please, Daddy, can we go?" She said using the smallest voice she had. <em>

_Eric looked up at her. "Nora, don't try to beg me. I have work to do." He warned her. _

_"But Daddy!" She said stomping her foot now. "Pam won't take me and I need new books." She said angrily now. She knew if she used Dad one more time then he might give in but she needed it to sound natural. Nora rarely called Eric Dad or Daddy but when she did, it usually had the affect she wanted. Nora climbed over his chair and settled on his lap. She looked down at his papers but he quickly covered them up. "Fine, but can I at least help you with your work then, Dad?" She asked turning her sparkling blue eyes to meet his. _

_He smiled at her. "Fine, we'll go." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood up. "But only because your birthday is coming up and seven is a very important age." He told her as he walked her up to her room to get her shoes on. _

_Soon they were at the book store. Nora wondered over to the fantasy section while Eric was distracted talking to some woman. She grabbed the large black book from the shelf. She went to the index to find the exact page she was looking for and then turned to it. She heard Eric calling her name. She ripped the page out and folded it then placed it in her pocket. She dropped the large book to the floor and ran to meet him. _

_She handed him the books she wanted as they went to the register to pay._

* * *

><p>Sookie walked over to Eric. "I'll pay the bill for whatever it is that Nora ordered." He said once Sookie was close enough. She took the credit card Eric was holding out to her.<p>

"You know she tried to sell your car to my brother. I'm not trying to start any trouble Eric but I don't want you coming after my family because of her." Sookie said pointedly. Eric smirked at her. She was always quick to defend her family, one of the qualities he liked most about her.

"Maybe we could work something out." Eric suggested winking at her as he took a small step closer to her.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "When I broke up with Bill, I decided I was done with Vampires, including you." Sookie reminded him. "Its been almost a year and I haven't had any problems in my life. Do you think I want to change that now by getting involved with you and your _sister,_ or whatever she is to you? Because the answer to that question would be no, Eric Northman." Sookie said firmly to the Viking Vampire.

"Well, Sookie Stackhouse, maybe I can change your mind." Eric moved even closer to her. He could hear Sookie's heart beat speed up instantly. He smiled to himself. Even after so long, their blood connection was still strong within him. He could smell her blood, her hair, her skin. Everything on her and he missed it terribly.

Eric took a step back as he walked towards the door. "Nora isn't a bad person, Sookie. She's just stubborn." Eric stated which was something he always told himself when Nora did something wrong. "But don't worry, shes going to be leaving very soon." He told her before he walked out of Merlotte's to see Nora talking to a naked shifter.

He felt anger rumble inside him. The last thing he wanted was Nora conversing with someone below her, especially a shifter. He called her over and they left quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Nora looked out the window and took a deep breath. She could smell Aldric's scent from outside. She looked around her room and saw the door was closed. She walked over to it and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. Eric had the lock put on it after she saw him...well...biting that woman. Nora looked outside again and checked the time. The guards should be going on their lunch break which meant she had about a minute to get outside the gate. She climbed out the window using the rope she had stolen from the garage.<em>

_Soon she was outside the gate and running at full speed in the direction of Aldric's smell. She stopped when she spotted him sitting alone in the dirt again. He looked up and saw her. She saw a smile on his face as he walked over to her. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Aldric said smiling at his friend. They had been meeting each other for a few weeks. Neither of them were allowed outside their homes often so they cherished their time together. _

_"So, is cousin here visiting from Mississippi?" Nora asked. Aldric nodded before they settled on the ground together. They both enjoyed feeling the hot Louisiana sun burning against their faces. Nora wasn't used to the sun but she wished Eric would take her out in it more often. "Do you believe in Vampires?" Nora asked. Aldric sat up with wide eyes on his face. _

_"Why would you ask that?" He asked almost yelling at her. _

_Nora shrugged, not ready to tell him the truth. "I just...I was reading about them and I think they could be real." She explained as she pulled the folded page from the bookstore. Aldric pressed his lips together firmly as he examined it. _

_"Its just people making things up." He told her as he handed the paper back to her._

_"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone as long as you live?" Nora asked contemplating her decision. Aldric nodded. "I think...well...I think my dad might be a Vampire." Nora admitted to him. She felt relief as she said it out loud to him._

_Aldric smiled. "You really think that?" He asked and Nora nodded. "Okay, I believe you." He said as he lay back down on the grass. _

_"Really?" Nora asked surprised by him agreeing so easily. _

_"Yeah." Aldric shrugged. "Because Alcide, my cousin,...well I think I saw him turn into a were-wolf last night." He admitted to her._

* * *

><p>Soon they were back at home. Nora walked in before Eric had a chance to say anything to her. She ran up the stairs and right into her old bedroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it, with a silver lock of course. It was something she had put on the door at a younger age. Especially when she became much more defiant than Eric expected her to ever become.<p>

Eric knocked on the door. "Open the door now, Nora." Nora walked over to her old bed and sat on it, acting like she couldn't hear Eric on the other side. "You're going back to school and that's final." Eric ordered her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Review please! Let me know if you like the flashbacks and stuff...or if you don't like them or whatever you think in general. Thanks. **


	5. Missing Folder

**A/N: **

**So here is the next part of my story! I hope you like it and review it...please! I would love for you guys to review. I'm glad that you guys liked the flashbacks between Nora & Eric. I'll make sure to add more throughout the story between them. They have a very special relationship.**

* * *

><p>Soon they were back at home. Nora walked in before Eric had a chance to say anything to her. She ran up the stairs and right into her old bedroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it, with a silver lock of course. It was something she had put on the door at a younger age. Especially when she became much more defiant than than Eric expected her to ever become.<p>

Eric knocked on the door. "Open the door now, Nora." Nora walked over to her old bed and sat on it, acting like she couldn't hear Eric on the other side. "You're going back to school and thats final." Eric ordered her.

"You can't force me." Nora yelled loudly. "I'm not a child." She stated.

"Then stop acting like one." Eric told her. Nora rolled her eyes. She knew she was acting like a child but she couldn't help it. It was just something that happened when she was around Eric. He wasn't her actual father but he was the one who raised her. He did everything he could for her. "Nora, let's at least compromise." Eric reasoned with her. He knew once Nora had an idea in her mind there was no way she would change.

"How?" Nora walked over to the door. She held her hand on the lock waiting for his answer before opening the door.

"I'll let you attend a college in Shreveport." He said after a few seconds of silence.

Nora smiled. "Really?" She asked excitedly but when he didn't answer she knew it wasn't completely true. She opened the door to see Eric standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Whats the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

"Its only temporary because I still want you to attend Stanford in a year. You can't have your car back either." He said firmly. Nora remained silent. "You also have to get a job because I want you to understand what your life will be like if you don't go back to school." He said.

"Thats it?" Nora asked her smile began to spread back on her face. Eric nodded. "I can deal with that plus I don't need the car." Nora shrugged even though she knew she'd miss her car. She hated thinking about the old car Eric was going to let her use.

She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly. "Jag älskar dig" She said before taking a step back from him. She took a breath. "I'm really sorry about selling your car. It was really stupid but I was angry and I wasn't thinking properly. I could probably get it back, if you want it." She suggested unsure.

Eric shook his head dismissively. "Its just a car." He said as he felt happy to see Nora acting like the person he was used to but there was still something in him that told him she was lying. Eric couldn't imagine what Nora would be lying about. He spent so much of her life making sure there was trust between them and now he felt like it was gone.

"You were right before too." Nora spoke taking him away from his thoughts. "I won't act like a child any more."

"Well, I won't treat you you like a child any longer then." He agreed with her. "I have business to deal with involving Pam but I will see you later, before sunrise." He kissed her forehead before walking away.

Nora watched him until she couldn't see him any more. She strained he ears and waited until she was sure he was gone from the house. She walked around carefully so she wouldn't be seen by any of the body guards around the house. She carefully opened the front door and ran as fast as she could to the garage.

She saw her car still sitting there. "Oh, thank God." She said as she reached in and opened the glove box. She pulled out the envelop but quickly realized it was empty. She began to search frantically through the car but couldn't find anything. She reached into the glove box again hoping she had made a mistake but it was still empty. "Oh, no. No, no." Nora mumbled to herself because she knew that meant either Eric or Pam had the papers.

"Fuck." She slammed her fists into the dashboard angrily trying to think what she would do to find the papers. She grabbed the silver necklace that was hanging around rear-view mirror. She put it back around her neck. Since she couldn't drive the car she knew she needed the necklace for protection for now.

* * *

><p><em>The red haired woman smiled down at Nora as she continued to turn the pages in her book. She looked back at Eric then and took a step towards him. "Your daughter is very intelligent." She said pulling a chair out and sitting next to him. Eric felt uneasy with his woman watching Nora. It was the main reason he had kept her from leaving the house for so many years.<em>

_"How old is she, exactly?" She asked as she began to dig around in her purse for something._

_"She's 8." Eric answered as he looked back to Nora. She stood up and placed the book she had been reading back on the shelf. She walked to a different section and began looking through those books._

_The lady handed Eric a card. "My name is Lynn Boyne. I work with the Advanced Educational School for Young minds of America. We specialize in children who are smart beyond their peers and sometimes even their parents. I know you probably already realize this but Nora has the brain development of an 18 year old right now." She said as she pulled out another folder from her purse._

_"I'm sorry Miss Boyne but I have no interest in sending Nora away for schooling." Eric said as he stood up._

_"I understand this can be strange to wrap your mind around but with Nora's intelligence she can really develop better at a school like this. With children who are this smart their brains develop differently than those around them." She pushed the folder across the table towards him. "I won't lie, the school is expensive but if Nora isn't stimulated the way she needs to be, well, she could develop serious social or behavioral problems." She said as she stood up to meet Eric's eyes. "Just take the application and consider it." She smiled before disappearing out of the bookstore._

_Nora walked over to Eric with her stack of books in her arms. "That woman was weird." She told him. He smiled at her. "She told me I have something called eidetic memory." She shrugged as she placed the books on the table without noticing the folder that was there._

_"Don't worry about it." Eric told her. "Is this everything you want?" He asked as he grabbed the books and intentionally left the folder on the table. Eric examined the books. All of them where books meant for adults, mostly biographies of historical figures. He was amazed by how smart Nora was, especially for a human. He thought she'd be a shifter like her parents had been but she wasn't. At least she didn't smell like one but she did smell like something that wasn't human. He just needed to figure that out._

* * *

><p>Eric stepped onto the creaky but familiar porch. He ordered Pam to return to Fangtasia because this part of their business he could handle on his own. He stepped to the door and he could already hear the shuffle of feet inside. Eric knocked lightly and the door opened almost instantly. "What do you want now?" Sookie asked clearly annoyed.<p>

"May I come in?" Eric asked politely. He had no intentions of making Sookie upset but he didn't want to speak with her outside.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Sookie, after all this time and yet you still refuse to invite me in?" He asked feeling mildly amused by her human decisions. "Even though you might hate to admit it to yourself, the only reason you're safe is because I have been watching you. I have been protecting you and I will continue to protect, whether King Bill likes it or not." He said firmly to her.

"You know I don't care what Bill thinks...besides I haven't even talked to him in months." Sookie shrugged but Eric could tell she was bothered by it. Bill was her first love and, as much as Eric hated it, Sookie would always have some part of him in her heart. "What do you want Eric?" Sookie asked.

"I was just hoping you could offer Nora some sort of employment at Merlotte's. Its only temporary." He asked.

"I thought you said she was leaving." Sookie reminded him.

"If you invited me inside maybe I would consider explaining it to you." He said as he hand ran down her cheek softly. He saw her face turn slightly red against his touch and he felt her pulse speed up.

"Eric, I really don't have time for your stupid Vampire games. So if Nora wants a job then she can talk to Sam because I'm not helping you at all." She slammed the door loudly.

Eric stared at it as he smiled. "As much as you may fight it, Sookie, you will be mine one day. I promise you that." Eric yelled through the door knowing she could hear him. He left her porch and to return to Fangtasia. He needed to go through the papers Pam had found in Nora's car. He ordered Pam to not read them, despite her interest in them, Eric knew she would listen.

He walked into his office and to his desk. He sat on his chair as tried to organize his thoughts. Too much had suddenly changed in his life. With Nora back, he felt like he needed to be on guard constantly. He also had a reason to see and speak with Sookie. With the last year that passed he could only count a handful times he that he spoke to her.

He shook his head and decided to focus on what Nora was hiding from him. He opened his drawer but felt anger in him as he saw it was empty.

* * *

><p>Nora started the old car as she mentally cursed herself for not fighting for her car more. She knew if she begged Eric would give in and return it to her. He always did give in to her. She drove as fast as the legal limit would allow her until she arrived at Fangtasia. She felt relief when she saw Pam wasn't working the door at that moment. Nora pulled out her fake ID and got in line for the club.<p>

Once inside she knew getting into the back would much more difficult but she knew she could do it. She sat at the bar when the bar tender walked over to her. She was happy to see it was a different Vampire from when she first showed up at Fangtasia. She ordered her usual drink and began drinking slowly. As she finished the last of her drink the bar tender walked back over to her.

"Need anything else ma'am?" He asked showing his fangs to her.

Nora felt annoyed with him but she knew she needed to use him to her advantage. "I was wondering if you guys have some sort of...well room in the back...for...well you know, if humans want to spend a little _extra_ time with a Vampire?" She asked using the dumb blonde voice she perfected when trying to get what she wanted.

"What kind of time are you looking for?" He asked leaning against the bar.

Nora leaned further so she was barely inches from him. "You know...when Vampires get a little hungry..." She ran her hand carefully down her neck as she turned her head so her vein was exposed to him.

"We can arrange that." He said smirking. "Just follow me." He led her around the bar and into the door that was marked Employee's Only.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" Nora asked. He showed it her where it was before he walked into a different room. Nora walked into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and carefully removed her necklace. She walked out and into the room where the Vampire was waiting for her. He moved and instantly standing in front of her. "I want to apologize before hand, for what I'm about to do." Nora said as she placed the necklace on his forehead.

He began screaming and as the silver burned him and he fell to the floor. Nora ran and found Eric's office. She began to search his desk before finally pulling out the papers he had taken from her car. She shoved them into her purse. She ran back to where the Vampire was. He was passed out on the floor. "I'm sorry." Nora repeated as she pulled the necklace off his forehead and put it back on. That necklace had saved her so many times.

She ran out of Fangtasia and to her car. She just hoped Eric wouldn't realize it was her who had been in his office and stolen the papers.


	6. Job Hunting

**A/N: So its been a while since I updated this story but I have been super busy. I started school and have a ton of crap to do for school...mostly writing related because my major is Screenwriting...three writing classes! Makes me want to not write any more but that is not possible. I like writing too much...but that has nothing to do with this. **

**So anyway, back to the point. Sorry for not updating recently. This chapter is kinda longish...I guess. Review to let me know what you guys think about everything. Anything you like, don't like, if I should change anything, add more of something. Honestly, I take every review seriously and want to make you guys happy. So just tell me what you think...even if its on anon because I want to know. **

**So read on and then review. Thanks. :)**

* * *

><p>Nora stepped out of the car. She held the folder tightly in her arms. She looked around and didn't see Eric's car which meant he was still doing whatever he did at night. She let out a breath. She began walking towards the gate when she heard a noise. She turned and saw Tommy watching her. "What are you doing? Spying on me?" She asked angrily.<p>

"I'm just trying to figure out what exactly you're doing in Bon Temps all of sudden with Vampires." He said shrugging.

"And is that the only reason?" Nora raised an eye brow.

"Maybe." Tommy answered.

"Well then I guess we're after the same thing then, huh?" Nora turned back towards the door.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Well," Nora turned back to him. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're so scarred up everywhere." She motioned to his face and shoulders. "While your brother looks good as new." She answered. Tommy looked angry at her statement. "And I'd be careful around here because there are guards and they won't hesitate to shoot someone, especially a shifter." She warned before disappearing into the house.

* * *

><p>Nora was sitting on her bed when the door opened. Eric was standing there. "I'm surprised you're still awake." Eric said stepping into the room.<p>

Nora shut her book and set it on the table next to her bed. "I was waiting for you and Pam to get back." Nora explained to him.

"Well, Pam's already gone to ground. I'm going now." He said. "So, I expect you to enroll for classes tomorrow and find a job. Understood?" Nora nodded. "I'll see you after sun set then." Eric said standing up. He touched Nora's shoulder softly as he looked at her carefully. "Good night." He said and then kissed the top of her head. He walked out her room leaving her alone.

Nora felt her heart pounding in her chest after he was gone. Eric knew something was different with her and Nora could feel it. She wished Eric was easier to trick. She reached under her bed and pulled out the papers. She flipped through the pages and quickly read the names that were listed, along with the addresses.

She folded the papers back up and put them under her bed. She decided she needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Eric stood on the other side of the one sided glass. "Well, Mister Northman, I am very surprised but also very happy that you called me even if we had to meet so late." Miss Boyne said with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Nora would be a wonderful addition to our school and family. She is already very talented. Plus she would be our youngest student, at only age 8." Her tone was over excited and it made Eric nervous to be around her.<em>

_"Miss Boyne, I just want to make it very clear that I have not, and most likely will not, promise to send Nora to school here or even any school." He stated as he crossed his broad arms over his chest. "I'm fully aware of her intelligence but that doesn't mean I want her being treated differently by any one." He used that as an excuse. Nora was never around any one who could treat her differently._

_Miss Boyne brushed a strand of her red hair away from her face. "Well maybe we could talk further about Nora in a more private setting." She said gently touching Eric's arm._

_Eric looked down at her. He could smell her cheap perfume and her hot blood. She did smell sweet but she wasn't the type Eric went after. He certainly wasn't interested in her if it meant putting Nora into any danger in any way._

_A bell went off and they both turned back to the window. Nora was smiling as she made the last move on the chess board, beating the man she was playing. "You're sure shes never played chess before?" Miss Boyne asked feeling shocked by Nora's quick ability to understand and beat one of the best chess players the school had._

_"She doesn't like games. She likes to read." Eric stated as he stared at Nora. It was moments like this that made him feel like he made the right decision in keeping Nora hidden. So many times he questioned if it was selfish or wrong of him but he knew she couldn't live a completely normal life, even if she tried. He'd have to be there to help her._

_"She told me she likes reading. Did you know she reads almost 3,000 words per a minute. Not only is that above average but its almost magical for her age." She told Eric. Eric nodded his head as he continued to watch the chess game. Everything Miss Boyne was saying were things Eric already knew. "Her math skills are beyond anything I've ever seen personally as well. Its strange. Its like she just absorbs everything around her in only a few seconds. She is truly something special." She remarked._

_"Yes, something special." Eric said finally taking his attention away from the game. It was that moment that Eric realized he needed to protect Nora. Whatever she was wasn't normal, it was something special. Until he figured out exactly what she was he needed to keep her safe from everything, especially super natural creatures.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nora woke up. The sun was shining bright into her room. It made her smile instantly. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up in her own bedroom and felt happy. Even though Eric told her she was only allowed to stay for a year, she knew she could convince him to let her stay permanently before that time was up.<p>

She went to her private bathroom and took a quick shower. She got dressed in short black shorts with a dark red tank. She made sure her silver necklace was around her neck before she left. She found a note from Eric in the kitchen. He bought food for her, in the other wise completely empty kitchen, along with keys to a car. It wasn't the old car he'd forced her to use but a newer car that was a lot less flashy.

She was grateful and took it as a positive sign that Eric wasn't angry with her anymore. She got into the car and drove slowly. She considered stopping at Fangtasia but knew it wouldn't do anything but cause problems. She pulled into a gas station parking lot. She walked in and smiled at the clerk, who smiled back seeming friendly enough. She picked up the local news paper and paid for it. She returned to her car and began flipping through the pages for the job section.

Nora was buried in the newspaper that she didn't notice the man standing next to her car until he knocked on the window. She rolled down her window slowly. "Are you lost, sweetie?" He asked smiling at her. Nora felt uncomfortable with him just looking at her. "I can give you directions, if ya want." He leaned further into her car.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Nora forced a smile and attempted to start the car but he reached in and grabbed her keys.

"I guess I didn't make myself clear." His voice was low and deep now. "Get the fuck out of your fancy car and get in my truck over there. I aint gonna hurt ya if ya listen to me." He pulled open her door and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the car.

"Let me go." Nora said pulling away from him. He turned to her with anger on his face. "Give me the keys to my car, please." Nora's voice was suddenly soft. The stranger went wide eyed as he looked at her. "In my hand, now." She ordered holding out her hand and he obeyed. "Good. Now, you're not going to do this to any other girl, are you?" She asked and he shook his head quickly. "Alright. Now you go and have a nice day somewhere else." She smiled at him and got back into her car.

Nora started the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Tommy woke up when he heard Sam yelling for him from outside the trailer. Tommy sat up from the couch and looked around. The whole living area was a complete mess but he wasn't too surprised by it. Sam didn't bother cleaning and Tommy didn't mind the mess. He rubbed his eyes as he heard Sam calling him again. He slid jeans onto himself and walked out.<p>

"What are ya hollerin' for?" Tommy asked still feeling half asleep.

"I don't have time for your lazy shit today, Tommy." Sam said as he walked around the truck piling in empty crates. "I told you that I needed to pick up the vegetables for today and you had to open up and ya ain't even dressed." Sam was obviously stressed.

Tommy didn't want to open Merlotte's. He didn't want to work in general but he knew he had to. After finally moving out from Miss. Fortenberry's, he was back to working for Sam and living with him. He had gone through too much lately to deal with anything on his own. "I'll go pick up the things you need." Tommy offered.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Fine but you need to hurry to be back for the lunch rush. You know I don't have enough people working here anymore." He ordered him and Tommy agreed.

He got into the truck and began driving to the market to pick up the food Sam needed. He noticed the truck needed gas so he pulled over to a gas station. He saw Nora sitting in a car. He climbed out the truck and began to walk over to her when he saw an older man approach her car. He pulled her out the car. Tommy opened his mouth to yell but Nora spoke to the man instead.

Tommy watched as the man seemed to do exactly as she ordered him. She got back into her car and drove away. Tommy watched in silence. It was something he'd never seen before. He couldn't believe she just told him what to do and he listened. It seemed like she hypnotized or something. Thats what Vampires did to people but Nora wasn't a Vampire.

Tommy finished buying the things Sam needed and returned to Merlotte's. He saw Nora's car in the parking lot. He walked into Merlotte's through the back just as Sookie walked past him, looking less than happy. Tommy walked to the front and saw Merlotte's was already getting busy with the lunch hour approaching. He saw Nora sitting at the bar.

"Nora? Well maybe you're the one who is spying on me now?" Tommy smirked. "I'm sure your Vampire friend wouldn't be too happy if he saw you hanging around here so much." He teased her.

"Well, he's not some one that I need to worry about." Nora responded smoothly. Tommy could smell her scent filling the air around them. She didn't smell like a human or a vampire. She smelled different than any other human. He didn't know but he knew he wanted to find out. "Actually, I wasn't spying. I was just wondering if you guys were still looking for a new waitress." She explained to him.

* * *

><p><em>Eric pulled the car over to the side of the road. Nora turned to him. "Is something wrong?" She asked as he turned off the car. "Did I do badly on the tests they gave me? I promise I did the best that I could." She said hurriedly. <em>

_Eric shook his head. "No, you did great Nora." He told her softly. "I just want you to know that I'm not going to send you to that school." He admitted to her. _

_Nora pressed her lips together. "Why?" She questioned. "That lady said I'm really smart. Do you not think I'm smart enough?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears. _

_Eric smiled. "Of course I think you're smart enough. You're the smartest girl I have ever met." He reassured her. "Nora, you just have to realize that...well...me and you and Pam aren't like other families. We can't just live how you see people on tv. We need to keep to ourselves and protect you." He said not knowing if he was truly making the point he wished to convey to her. _

_"But if I go to the school then I'll have friends and be around other children." Nora argued with him. She had fun playing chess with the other kids, even if she easily beat them. She just wanted friends. Aldric was her best friend but he was her only friend. Eric didn't even know about him. _

_Eric sighed. "Its not that simple. We live a very different and complicated life." Eric began as he considered telling her the truth. She would find out eventually, right? So why not just tell her now and move on from everything. But she was still so young. She shouldn't understand the danger of the world just yet. "We just live differently and it works for us. We should just keep things the way they are, do you understand?" Eric asked.  
><em>

_"Is this because you and Pam are Vampires?" Nora asked knowing this would be the only moment she could bring up the idea. She wasn't sure about her theory but she knew there was some evidence that pointed to that fact. Nora had figured out at a much earlier age that Eric wasn't her real father. She had no idea who her real parents were and she really didn't care to find out. _

_Eric touched her hand gently. "What makes you think that?" He asked thinking there was no way Nora could just know that him and Pam are vampires. _

_"Well, I was reading about them in one of my books and you just seem to have a lot of the same things." Nora shrugged turning away from him. "You never eat. You're always cold. You don't like the sun and people are scared of you." Nora listed to him which were things Aldric had told her about Vampires. Eric grabbed her face but she wouldn't look at him in the eyes. _

_"Nora, where did you really get all that information from?" He questioned her. Eric remembered every book he ever bought Nora and every book that was in their home. He made sure there was never any mention of Vampires. _

_Nora shrugged but didn't talk. Eric waited a few moments but she still remained silent. Eric started the car just as Nora began speaking. "I don't care if you are." She said, her voice was small and scared. Eric could sense her fear. "It doesn't matter to me. I love you because you're my dad and you always will be." She said still not looking at him.  
><em>


	7. Drug Ring

**_A/N: _**

**_Hello readers!_**

**_Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love seeing them. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and let me know what you think about where the story is going. Tell me if theres anything you want to see more or less of. I love hearing feedback. _**

* * *

><p><em>Nora walked out the library as she tucked the papers into her book bag. Aldric walked quickly along her side. She checked her watch and then turned her eyes to the sky. "You shouldn't worry. The sun set isn't for another hour." He told her.<em>

_"I know but Eric doesn't sleep when there's going to be a full moon. He doesn't trust shifters and weres, remember?" She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not taking the chance on him being awake when I get back." She continued walking quickly until they finally stopped at the large gate. "I'll see you tomorrow." Nora said to him and he nodded and continued walking. "Have fun with the full moon!" She called out to him when he was a few feet away from her._

_Nora saw it was beginning to grow dark. She walked faster hoping Eric would be sleeping inside. Nora walked into the house just as the sky was completely dark. She shut the door and turned when Eric appeared in front of her. "Where were you?" He pinned her against the door forcing her to look at him. "You smell different." He said to himself as he thought she smelled like a werewolf. "I told you not to leave the house today. I can't protect you when you-"_

_Nora rolled her eyes. "I know." She said loudly which surprised Eric. He crossed his arms over his chest "I'm sorry." She said softly as she pushed him gently and took a step away from him. "I was doing research and I wanted to talk to you about something." She said her tone changing instantly as she smiled up at him._

_Even though Nora and Eric weren't related it was easy to think they were. They both had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. When Nora was younger people believed Eric was her father but now that she was 14 they thought he looked too young to be her father. Nora told people he was her brother instead. It wasn't exactly an easy situation to explain._

_"So you finally finished your 10-page essay on the-" Pam said as stepped into the room knowing Nora wasn't speaking about her home-school work Eric had assigned her._

_Nora glared at her. "No." She said before turning her eyes back to Eric. "I want to start off by saying that you can't keep me locked up in here forever." She pulled out the stack of papers she had printed off the internet at the library only an hour before._

_"Well, even if I tried it seems that you have no intentions of listening." Eric remarked. "You have been sneaking out a lot more often lately and I don't like it. You're only 14 and should not be wandering around." Eric's voice sounded more disappointed that she was disobeying him than him actually being worried about her safety._

_"Can't you just listen for a moment?" Nora asked but continued talking without an answer. "I was thinking about it and I know you don't want to send me off to school but I think-"_

_"No." Eric said walking past her as he continued to his office._

_"But you haven't even listened to me!" Nora complained following him. _

_"We're not having this conversation." Eric said as he settled into his seat. Nora stood across from him. _

_"Its a really good school." She continued like Eric hadn't interrupted her. "And if I transfer in now I can be done early. I'll be back here before you know it."_

_Eric picked up his phone. "I said no, Nora." He repeated to her as he began to dial a number wishing she wouldn't press the matter further._

_Nora leaned over and pressed the receiver. She felt Pam suddenly feel uneasy in the room. Nora had began pushing Eric's limits more and more as she grew older. She did things Pam would never imagine doing to Eric. "Nora." His voice was stern and angry. He looked up at her. _

_"I already applied and I got in." She smiled widely feeling proud of herself. "Please just look at it before you say no." Nora begged._

_"Fine." Eric sighed as she snatched the papers from her. "Leave, now." He ordered and Nora disappeared out the room. Pam cleared her throat softly. "What?" He asked as he noticed the smirk on her face._

_"You **do** realize she already told the school she was going, right?" Pam asked. Eric raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "Shes a lot more like you than you realize, Eric." She told him._

_"Thats what worries me." Eric admitted to her. _

_"It'll be good for her to go. She can be normal for a while. Plus she'll be gone when we come out the coffin. Do you really think its safe for her to live with us during that?" Pam questioned and Eric knew she was right._

* * *

><p>Nora pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's. It wasn't exactly what she wanted but she had seen an ad in the newspaper. She figured the sooner she got a job the sooner Eric would let her do what she wanted. At least this way she could show him that she was independent. She had lived completely on her own for the last couple years, even if she wasn't ready to explain that to Eric.<p>

She walked into Merlotte's and immediately spotted Sookie taking an order from someone. Nora took a seat by the bar. "Can I get you something?" The bar tender asked. She was young with dark skin and her name tag said Tara. Nora concentrated so she wouldn't go into this girls thoughts.

"Can I just get a cranberry juice?" Nora asked as she continued to watch Sookie. She quickly poured her a glass and placed it in front of her. "Hey, I saw you guys had an ad for a job. I was wondering if you were still looking?" She asked smiling at Tara now using the friendliest voice she could.

"Uh, hold on." She said walking away. She said something to Sookie who then walked over to Nora.

"So you're looking for a job?" Sookie asked pressing her lips together. Nora nodded. "Look, I'm not sure exactly what you're playing at, suddenly showin' up here and all but if you're just trying to do Eric's dirty business by spying on me, I won't deal with that." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant motion.

"Wow, you really are exactly how Pam described you." Nora smirked at her. "So self-righteous and self-absorbed. Believe it or not, Sookie Stackhouse, I'm not here because of Eric. If Eric had things his way then I'd be in California." She told her. "So how about you stop being so self-involved and just let me know if theres a job that I can apply for because I have other places to be." Nora told her firmly.

Sookie looked slightly surprised by Nora's words. Nora could hear her thoughts then. She was trying to decide if Nora was being honest or if Nora was really sent to keep an eye on Sookie. "I'll have to go ask Sam." She said turning on her heels and heading towards the back of Merlotte's.

Nora rolled her eyes. She suddenly had the feeling she didn't want a job here. This place was close to home and Fangtasia but if she had to deal with Sookie she didn't know if it was worth it. She really began to wonder what on God's green Earth Eric saw in her. She was pretty, there was no doubting that but her attitude was not something Eric would deal with in a human.

Nora took a drink from her cranberry juice when she heard her name. "Nora?" She turned and saw Tommy walking out from the back. The smell of shifter instantly filled her nose. "Well maybe you're the one who is spying on me now?" Tommy smirked. "I'm sure your Vampire friend wouldn't be too happy if he saw you hanging around here so much." He teased her.

"Well, he's not some one that I need to worry about." Nora responded smoothly knowing she could use this to her advantage. Even if working around Sookie might drive her insane Nora loved being the one causing problems. She always had been. "Actually, I wasn't spying. I was just wondering if you guys were still looking for a new waitress." She explained to him.

He sat next to her. He reached over the bar and grabbed a beer which caused Tara to give him a dirty look but he didn't seem fazed by it. "You lookin' for a job?" He asked after taking a swig from his bottle.

"Unfortunately, I am." Nora answered.

"Why don't you just sell one of your fancy ass sports car your family seems to have plenty of?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

Nora wasn't sure if he was being rude on purpose or if it just came out that way. "Well, I would love to just do that but I can't. Its family problems that I really don't want to talk about." Nora answered bitterly.

"Well I'm sure having a Vampire in the family is a problem." Tommy retorted.

"I'm sure shifter families are all peaches and cream then, huh?" Nora replied quickly. She noticed Tommy's eyes shift uneasily at that comment. She knew she hit a nerve with him even though she wasn't trying to. Nora wasn't going to sit there quietly while some guy insulted her family, especially Eric. She wasn't raised that way.

"Well, if you are looking for a job we're still hiring." Tommy said as he recovered from Nora's comment. "I'll get the application from Sam." He said walking away from her.

Nora went back to her drink. She felt her phone ringing in her pocket. She answered it. "What do you want? I told you I'd pick you up later tonight." She asked into it sounding more rude than she meant to.

"Hey, are you around a TV?" Aldric's excited voice asked from the other end. Nora noticed a tv above the bar. "If you are then I suggest you turn on channel 7 right now. You're going to love this." He said and Nora could tell he was smiling. She hadn't heard Aldric get this excited about something since she could remember.

Nora asked Tara to change the channel and she did. She raised the volume up which seemed to capture the attention of everyone in Merlotte's, including Sookie and Tommy who just walked out from the back.

A red headed news reporter was on TV speaking as a small video feed was being played in the corner of a dozen DEA agents who were arresting men. "It isn't clear exactly how the local police department of Bossier city found out about the Vampire blood drug ring, a source close to one of the detectives said they were helped mainly by one young girl, who had been secretly working with underground Vampire groups since Vampires made their existence known." The news reporter spoke and the screen switched to more men being arrested.

A different news reporter rushed over to the man. "Do you have anything you would like to say?" He asked shoving the microphone into the face of the drug dealer Nora instantly recognized.

He looked right into the camera. "I'm gonna get that stupid blonde bitch. I remember your face, doll, and I'll never forget it." He said before more police shoved him into the car. _Good luck finding me, ass hole. _Nora thought to herself. She had made sure to cover her tracks when it came to this sort of stuff. She wasn't risking Eric ever finding out what she actually did. The clip ended and went back to the red headed news reporter.

"It isn't certain how much 'V' was recovered from the scene but our source tells us the house had over a million dollars worth along with the remains of what seemed to be completely drained Vampires. This ring is believed to have been doing business all over Louisiana. This drug bust will definitely be going down in history. We will have more later after we speak to Nan Flanagan." She said smiling before it went to a commercial.

Nora could hear Aldric speaking to her through the phone but she wasn't absorbing any of what he was saying. She turned away from the TV and saw both Tommy and Sookie staring at her. Nora then realized she let her guard down and Sookie had been in her mind. "I'll call you back." Nora said hanging up her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So what do you guys think? Review and tell me! **

**And I think I forgot to mention it last time but its crazy that Tommy is dead now. I was so upset! He shouldn't have died yet.**


	8. Unexpected Friendship

**A/N:**

Hello readers! Sorry for not updating this story as much as my others...I totally got caught up in the others. So to make up for it I made this chapter a longer than the others. So I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think and everything.

And remember the stuff in _italics _are memories and everything else is present. So don't get confused. Okay? Bye now.

:)

* * *

><p><em>Eric watched as the baby crawled across the floor quickly. Pam walked into the room, looking her usual annoyed self. "Why don't you get a cage for that thing?" She asked as she carefully stepped over the baby who smiled up at her. Pam only rolled her eyes at her before sitting next to Eric. "How long are we keeping it?" She asked as she examined her nails. <em>

_ "Pam, you shouldn't be so rude. She's only a baby." He said amused at the baby continued to crawl in a circle. She was making her way back to Eric now. _

_"It's been a almost a week already." Pam reminded him. "Some had to have reported the thing missing by now. We can just leave it at a police station." She explained. Pam wouldn't admit to Eric she had already called a police station to ask about missing children. _

_Eric sighed, obviously annoyed by his progeny. "Stop calling her it." Eric ordered. _

_"Well it- I mean she doesn't have a name." Pam stood up as she tried to use Pam's legs to stand. She stepped away from her again. Eric reached over and picked up the baby. She snugged her head into his neck as drool came out her mouth. "That baby is disgusting Eric." Pam said watching the drool drip down Eric's shirt. _

_Eric held the baby up and smiled at her. "No one has reported her missing so we can't just hand her over. We'll keep her." He announced finally. He had spoken to Godric about the baby and Godric was the one who suggested keeping her. Eric wasn't sure why but after having the baby with him for a week, he had to admit he liked her. Pam rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be jealous Pam, you'll always be my favorite child." He told her before he kissed her forehead. _

_"Trust me, I'm not jealous." Pam said angrily. "She still doesn't have a name." _

_"Well, you can pick one." Eric said as he sat back down with the baby in his arms. He bounced her lightly on his knee as she giggled. _

_Pam watched them. She didn't understand why Eric liked her so much but she hadn't seen him look that happy in a long time. Maybe having the baby would make his life better. "I like the name Nora." Pam said as she thought of the older sister she once had. The baby turned to her. "I think it suits her." Pam said softly. She felt tears build in her eyes as she thought of her old human family. "I need to feed. I'll be back later." She said quickly and left. _

_Nora turned back to Eric. "Dada." She mumbled as her hands reached out for Eric's face. She grabbed onto his hair and pulled it lightly. _

_"I think Pam is going to like you one day." Eric smiled at her._

* * *

><p>Sookie walked out the back door of Merlotte's as her mind was going million miles a minute. Had she just hear Nora thinking correctly? That didn't make any sense. Nora certainly seemed like a trouble maker and she was involved with Vampires which meant only one thing, that person couldn't be good news. But someone who is bad doesn't help take down a Vampire blood drug lord. Maybe Sookie had been wrong to begin with but Sookie usually had a good idea of people even when first meeting them.<p>

"Sookie!" Nora's voice rang in her ears suddenly. Sookie whipped around quickly to face her. "I don't know exactly what you heard in my mind but...you can't tell Eric about it." Nora said standing close to Sookie now. "About any of it."

"Well, I don't know exactly what I heard." Sookie said crossing her arms. Her curiosity was getting the best of her even though she wanted to stay out of Vampire business, especially anything with Eric Northman.

"I know you don't like me which is fine. I don't care. To be honest, I don't really seem to like you much anyway but...Eric can _not_ know that I had anything to do with that. Do you understand?" Nora was begging her now. Her blue eyes were filling with tears as she waited for Sookie to respond.

"Why don't you want him to know?" Sookie questioned.

Nora wiped her cheek as a tear slid down. "Because..." But her words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Because what?" Sookie questioned. "What did you do?"

"I just...I can't..." She cleared her throat as her crying seemed to get worse. "I can't stand the idea of not being what Eric thinks I am." She managed to get out before her crying was worse, almost in sobs now. "He doesn't understand...what its like to be human." She shook her head. "Not completely at least." She took a deep breath.

Sookie stared at her in shock. She hadn't expected this to happen. She was starting to see there was a lot more to Nora than she originally thought. Sookie rubbed her shoulder softly. "Hey, theres no reason to be upset." Sookie said hoping to make her feel better. Sookie realized that maybe Nora wasn't the bad person she thought she was. Maybe she was just a confused girl who didn't know what to do.

"Theres plenty of reasons to be upset." Nora said as she wiped her eyes. "If Eric ever found out about any of that then he'd kill me." Nora said. "Well, not literally but you know what I meant." She said when she realized Eric had killed people before so that wasn't the best way to word it.

Sookie sighed as she forced Nora to look at her. "I may not like Eric much but theres one thing I know for sure about him, when he cares about you...well, he really cares." She said simply. "So I'm sure if you just told him the truth then he'd do his best to understand...even if its difficult for him...since he's a Vampire." She said unsure of words but wanting to make Nora feel comfortable again.

"Sometimes I wish he was more like Godric." Nora said softly.

"Godric was a very different vampire." Sookie stated.

Nora nodded her head as she finally managed to stopped crying. "You're right. Eric does care but with me its different. I'm not Pam. He accepts what she does but with me...I'm just this the perfect Human child he raised who doesn't do dangerous things." She shook her head slowly as her hair fell into her eyes. Sookie brushed it away. "Thats all I'll ever be." She stated.

"Well, would you really want to be Pam anyway?" Sookie asked with a smile on her face. Nora laughed softly. "Maybe you just shouldn't let it bother you." Sookie told her.

"I guess you're right." Nora said as her voice returned to normal. "I shouldn't have even told you any of this. I don't know why I even did." Nora admitted to her.

Sookie shrugged. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to Eric or anyone." She reassured her. "Now, how about we go back inside and I'll order some food for you and then you can fill out your job application, alright?" Sookie offered and Nora agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Mister Lawrence handed Nora her essay back. Nora stared down at the grade and felt shock go through her. She raised her hand quickly, not caring that everyone was still in class. "Excuse me, why did I get such a low grade?" She asked loudly. Nora had never received anything less an A in any other class, except this one.<em>

_A few students turned to her with smirks on their faces. It wasn't the first time Nora had a confrontation with her early European history teacher. He pressed his lips together firmly. "Miss Northman, you know you can't write what isn't in the book or backed up by sources. Half of the facts you listed in your essay about ancient viking culture isn't supported by anything other than your claims of being Swedish and family traditions." He mocked her._

_"Why would I make up this kind of information?" Nora asked angrily. "I do have proof." Nora told him as she thought of the rare artifacts Eric kept from his past. She obviously she couldn't bring them to class but she knew they existed._

_"Oh, please." He dismissed her claim quickly. Nora was shocked by his attitude. In her whole 14 years of living she had never felt so disrespected by a teacher.  
><em>

_"I do." Nora stood now. _

_"Sit down, Miss Northman." He ordered her but Nora didn't listen. _

_"You just can't stand the idea that a student actually knows more about something than you do!" She yelled. He opened his mouth to talk but Nora stopped him. "I'm going." She grabbed her books from her desk. "Asshole." She muttered as she threw her paper in the garbage can. She walked out the class room leaving her teacher speechless and her class in awe._

_Nora sat quietly in the principal's office. Principal Bowen walked in, sat at his desk, and cleared his throat. "Nora Northman." He said looking down at the folder on his desk. "You have been here for only a few months and already have caused quite a commotion." He told her. "Honestly, if it wasn't because of your amazing test scores and the more than welcomed donation from your father you would most likely be spending your last night here." He admitted to her._

_Nora rolled her eyes. She was regretting her decision about boarding school. She thought being here would make her happy but she hated it. She hated her classmates for being so transparent to anything she viewed as worthwhile, she hated her teachers for not believing when she spoke about her deep knowledge of history she gained from Godric, Eric, and Pam, but mostly she hated herself for thinking her life needed to change when she was happy with it already. She missed Eric, Godric, Pam, and Aldric. She just wanted to go home. _

_"I talked to your father but he's unable to make it here so he has decided to send your brother to speak with us." He told Nora, taking her away from her thoughts._

_**Great**, Nora thought knowing this wasn't going to be good for her._

_Nora sat up straighter in her chair when the knock on the door came. Mister Bowen called for the person to enter. The door opened and Eric was standing there looking less than amused and obviously angry. He walked into the room. "Mister Bowen, I'm Eric Northman." He said holding out his hand to him. Mister Bowen shook his hand before asking Eric to sit down. "Nora." Eric said looking at her and she knew he was going to yell at her the first chance he had._

_Mister Bowen eyed Eric for a few moments, obviously intimidated by him, before he began speaking. "Mister Northman, as I'm sure you are aware, Nora is highly intelligent and very hardworking. Her mind is very talented at retaining knowledge. However, she seems to have a knack for questioning authority," Nora rolled her eyes as she slummed in her seat. "She seems to ignore the rules, and enjoys making her teachers feel non-educated." Bowen continued._

_"Uneducated." Nora mumbled which caused Eric to give her a look._

_Eric shook his head slowly. "Mister Bowen, I'll make sure that Nora immediately focuses on her work and not causing any problems intentionally with her teachers." He said firmly._

_"I wasn't doing-" Nora began but was interrupted quickly by Eric._

_"Lugna! Sitta riktig nu. Du vill stopp med det ställning. (Quiet! Sit up properly. Stop with your attitude already.)" His voice was loud in such a small room. Nora sat up knowing Eric wasn't willing to at least listen to why she was having problems._

_"Eric-" She began hoping to speak before she interrupted him._

_"Nej. Jag er inte tagande du rygg hem. Du och mig Pam överbevisat jag till låta du komma här. Du vill stanna. (No. I'm not taking you back home. You and Pam convinced me to let you come here. You will stay.)" Nora knew there was no point in trying to change his mind then. It was made up and nothing she said would change that. "Go wait outside the door and we'll finish talking." He ordered her._

_Nora rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked out. She ignored the shocked look on Principal Bowen's face. No one had been able to get Nora to listen once she started arguing. Mister Bowen felt slight fear looking at Eric._

_Nora sat on the bench outside until Eric finally came out. "Come on." He said not stopping as he continued walking down the hall, towards the exit._

_Nora walked fast to keep up with his pace. "So how much did you pay him to let me stay in school this time?" Nora asked crossing her arms over her chest. Eric ignored her question. Nora knew that meant it was a large amount. _

_"You need to stop with this bahavior." He said to her. _

_"Why can't I come home?" She asked standing in front of him. Eric tried to step around her but she didn't let him. "I want to come home. I hate it here." She begged as her eyes filled with tears._

_"You wanted to come so you'll stay." He told her simply._

_"Why?" She asked as her tears began to come out. "Are you happier now without me? You don't have to worry about a reckless human causing problems?" She asked as she continued to cry._

_Eric grabbed her face and forced her eyes to meet his. "If you honestly think I prefer you being here than you don't know anything. You need to stay here because this is whats best for you. You need to be around these people so you can know how to live." He reminded her. "You're a human."_

_Nora wasn't human though. She had no idea what she truly was. How could she explain to him that she had a strange ability to just absorb everything around her? How was she supposed to tell him that she had Vampire abilities and shifter abilities? She sucked in these strange qualities from people she encountered and all she wanted to do was tell him about it. _

_ But Nora knew he was right but she couldn't stop the next sentence that came from her mouth. "Why can't you just turn me?" She asked._

_Eric's face turned to stone instantly. His hands fell from her face. Nora had never asked him before and she had never thought of it as an option but she just wanted to be home. "Jag vill aldrig vända du." (I will never turn you.) He said barely loud enough for her to hear._

_They continued walking to the exit. They stood outside the large oak door. Eric turned to her. "I need to return to Shreveport now. I don't want any more calls about your behavior. Understood?" Nora nodded. "I love you, Nora. I do." He said to her before he flew off into the air.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nora sat inside Merlotte's as she finished eating her food. She wasn't sure why Sookie had suddenly been nice to her but she appreciated it. She still didn't fully trust her. Nora had never fully trusted any Human, even if Sookie seemed to be something other than Human. Nora stood up from the booth and walked out Merlotte's. She was opening her car door when she smelled Tommy close to her.<p>

She turned and saw him he walking out of Merlotte's. "Hey, I didn't know you were leaving so quickly." He said walking over to her.

"Thats how eating at a restaurant works." Nora said smirking. "Usually, the guests leave. Its strange, huh?" She unlocked her car.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah I noticed that before." He replied back to her. "So uh, when do you think you'll be back around here?" He asked.

Nora felt something flutter in her stomach then. It was strange feeling she hadn't felt before. "It depends. Are you keep stalking me until I come back?" She asked smirking at him.

"Well, I wouldn't call that stalking." Tommy replied smoohtly as his body was dangerously close to hers now.

Nora could feel her heart beat speeding up. "Do you want me back here?" She questioned raising her eye brow at him.

"It'd be nice." Tommy answered quickly. "I mean...Sam will probably give you the job you applied for. Since Sookie put in a good word for you and all." He added shrugging.

"What? You didn't put in a good word for me?" Nora teased him.

"I doubt Sam would take my opinion too seriously." Tommy responded to her.

"Well, Mister Tommy Merlotte, hopefully you'll be seeing me around." She tapped his chest lightly and then got into her car. She couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face as she drove away from Merlotte's. She couldn't stop the buzzing and fluttery feeling in her stomach when she thought of Tommy either. It was strange.

* * *

><p><em>Nora typed angrily on her computer as she rewrote her essay. She hated that she needed to rewrite it when she knew it was true already. The door slammed and she turned. Her roommate, Julie, was standing there. She had a smirk on her face. "What?" Nora asked turning back to the screen.<em>

_"So I heard what happened with Mister Lawrence." She said pulling the chair from her desk next to Nora's chair. "I saw you leave the principal's office. Who was that you were with?" She asked raising an eye brow._

_"Why?" Nora asked turning to face her now. It wasn't that Nora didn't like Julie but they just never grew close. They were both easily annoyed with one another and had opposite interests._

_"Who was it?" Julie asked not answering her._

_"He's my father." Nora answered quickly._

_"He looks kind of young to be your father." Julie pressed her lips together._

_"I didn't mean my actual father." Nora shrugged as she realized her mistake. Her mind quickly worked the lie she needed to tell. "He's like my father. He basically raised me but he's my brother. My father couldn't because he's sick." She lied. It was the lie she had grown used to telling people when they asked about her family life._

_"What happened to your mother?" Julie asked as she realized she knew nothing about Nora even though they'd been living together for months._

_Nora shrugged. "What do you mean?" She asked confused._

_"Well did she, like, die or something?" Julie stood from her chair and lay on her own bed as she pulled a book from the floor. _

_Nora knew that meant she wasn't interested in talking to her anymore. She was grateful for that but Julie's question stayed in her mind. What did happen to her mother and father? She knew Eric and Pam weren't in any way related to her but she never thought about her actual family. She never questioned where she had come from or how Eric had ended up with a human baby. Maybe now would be a good time to start to figure out the truth about her past. _

_Maybe she could even learn what exactly she was.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So I don't speak Swedish but I used a translator for what I put into the story. So if its wrong...I'm sorry! If some one speaks actual Swedish and wants to correct it please let me know! Or else I'll use the translator for all future Swedish speaking. Thanks. :) 

**Review!**_  
><em>


	9. The Great Revelation

Nora pulled into Fangtasia. She saw there was already a line formed outside even though the club didn't open for another hour. She walked right to the front and into the door, ignoring the yells from the humans and Vampires waiting in line. Inside there were Fangtasia employees cleaning and setting up for the night. Nora instantly recognized the bar tender as the vampire she tricked into letting her into the back.

She saw Eric sitting in his throne. She smirked looking at him. He was so full of himself. She walked over, careful to not make eye contact with the bar tender. "What are you doing here?" Eric asked when she was standing next to him.

"Nice to see you too." Nora replied sarcastically.

"I don't want you hanging out around here." He said simply.

Nora rolled her eyes. "I just stopped by to tell you that I got job...sort of." She said which wasn't entirely true. She wanted to talk to him and spend time with him. She had missed him over the last two years. She thought since he was no longer mad at her that maybe things would be normal but they weren't, apparently. "Is this all you do?" Nora asked leaning against his chair.

She noticed a few human employees eying her with jealousy instantly. They didn't realize Nora had no interest in sleeping with Eric or letting him feed on he. "Did you enroll in your classes?" Eric asked avoiding her question.

"Well, turns out the semester already started so I can't enroll yet but I will be able to in a few months." Nora answered knowing he wasn't going to be happy with that.

He pressed his lips together in frown. "I don't like you taking time off of school." He said as he cell phone began to ring. He looked at it and Nora saw his frown deepen. He answered the phone. "Yes, I saw the news...Of course...when would you like to arrange it...tomorrow night?" He rubbed his temple in frustration. "Yes I can do that." He said and the hung up the phone.

Nora had the guilty, sick feeling in her stomach. If Eric was talking about the news then it must have to do with the drug ring. She didn't want to have anything to do with that. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Vampire business. Now its time for you to go home." He stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Nora asked pulling her arm away from him.

"Nora, now is not the time for you to throw a fit and act like a child." He told her, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't attract the attention of the employees.

"Stop shutting me out of what ever is going on! Do you not think I can handle it?" She asked loudly.

"Stop yelling." Eric whispered violently.

Just then Pam walked out. She appeared next to them instantly. "Nora, how about you and I go on a shopping trip? Since you came back you seem to have completely lost your sense of fashion." She said calmly. "Don't think I haven't noticed the lack of pink in your new wardrobe." She commented.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea Pam." Eric said turning his eyes to her then. "After that you two are both to return home and stay there until sun rise." He said firmly. Nora followed Pam out of Fangtasia without saying another word to Eric.

* * *

><p><em>Nora sat perfectly still and silent watching the tv as Nan Flanagan appeared on it. Almost every student from the school was watching tv in the same room. She couldn't remember ever seeing every one together like this. As the rumors spread through school everyone found themselves glued to the tv, hoping to figure out what was true and what was fake. They all wanted to know if they were living amongst Vampires or not.<em>

_As Nan continued talking they all realized the truth. Vampires had been living among them and were finally ready to filter into society like normal creatures. Nora felt her stomach turning with joy and disbelief. Nora had known about Vampires for years but this made everything different. Now it wasn't a secret that she had to hide from people. Vampires could finally be treated like normal humans._

_Nora's roommate, Julie, sat next to her. "I can't believe this fucking bull shit." She mumbled to herself. "A bunch of wild murderous animals." She sneered before turning to face Nora. "How can God let creatures like that even exist?" She questioned. "It's just not right." She shook her head._

_Nora felt her anger burn in her. How could people just assume they were animals or monsters? Had Julie ever even met a Vampire? Nora doubted it. She refrained from yelling at her. "How do you know their murderous animals?" She asked keeping her voice low._

_"Um, lets see. They kill humans so they can eat them and they don't die. How is that not murderous?" She questioned. "They should just all go and burn in the sun. It would be best for everyone."_

_Nora narrowed her eyes at her. "You don't know anything. They could be totally normal and adopt a child and raise it as their own to be a functional part of society." She said knowing that was true because thats exactly what she was, in most ways at least._

_Julie laughed. "You have **got** to be joking. Next we're going to learn that there are witches and werewolves. Oh, I bet you're a werewolve Nora!" She said sarcastically before standing. "I have better things to do than watch this dumb stuff. I'll see you back at the room." She walked away leaving Nora feeling more than angry._

_Nora stood up but decided against going to her room. She couldn't be around Julie now. Julie didn't know anything. She was just a stupid human, a stupid normal Human. Nora walked out the main door and into the field of grass that surrounded the elite boarding school. She laid in the center of the grass and closed her eyes. She thought of Eric, Pam, and Godric. She remembered hearing them speak about coming out for so many years and it was finally real._

_She felt someone watching her suddenly. She opened her eyes and smiled. Godric was standing next to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked standing. She wrapped her arms around his cold neck._

_"You didn't think I'd forget what today is, did you?" He asked rubbing her cheek softly._

_"What do you mean?" Nora asked confused._

_"Here." He handed her a box. "Its already midnight." He told her. She smiled. "17 years old. Such an important age. It was the age I was turned at." He said thinking of his past human life. "Things were so different then." He said to himself._

_"Thank you Godric." Nora said as she opened the box. It was a silver chain with a silver pendant. Nora recognized it as the original ancient language Godric had grew up writing and reading as a child. "Strength and protection." She said as she examined it._

_"I'm glad to know your lessons with me paid off." He said kissing her forehead lightly. "It means a great deal to me, my child." _

_"I could never forget anything you teach me." Nora smiled. _

_"Now, I want you to remember this necklace is not normal. It has special powers. Sort of magic in it." He explained. "It will protect you from Vampires. Always. They're the only ones you should fear." He reminded her. _

_"They're the only things I don't fear though." Nora reminded him. _

_"Thats why you worry me." He smiled at her. "Now don't forget to use it. I have to return to Dallas in celebration of our announcement. Behave Nora." He told her as he touched her forehead to his gently. "I'll miss you while I'm gone." He said before disappearing completely from sight. _

_Nora looked down at the necklace as tears formed in her eyes. She placed it around her neck. She didn't know if it was the necklace or just the timing but she knew she couldn't stay here anymore. She had to get away, fast._

* * *

><p>Eric was sitting in his office when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He said as he continued to search his drawers. Pam had said no one had been in his office at all. So he must have just misplaced the folder. He just needed to find it and get rid of what was inside. He knew Nora hadn't read it it because if she had, well things would be different then.<p>

Eric instantly smelled the pleasant scent of Sookie's blood. He looked up. "Well, its lovely to see you here." He smiled at her. "But it also worries me that you are here since you were so insistent on not dealing with me any longer." He reminded her.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that." Sookie said as she sat across from him. "I just wanted to let you know that Sam gave Nora a job at Merlotte's." Sookie said.

"Good." Eric responded as he walked around his desk. He was standing over Sookie now. "Is that the only reason you showed up here?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"Why would you want Nora working at Merlotte's? I figured it was to keep an eye on me but I'm starting to think you want me to keep an eye on her instead." Sookie said trying to keep her heart rate down with Eric being so close to her. She tried to push the thought of their one kiss out of her mind but it wasn't working.

"I want Nora safe and far away from Fangtasia. She can handle herself around humans but I don't know about her being safe around other Vampires." He admitted to her.

Sookie thought over her next words quickly. "I thought it was strange that you wanted to keep her safe since she isn't your human and she isn't a fangbanger but then she told me the truth about you." Sookie spoke softly. "About how you raised her."

There was a look that passed over Eric's face that Sookie had only seen once before, when Eric said goodbye to Godric. It was a look filled with love. "My relationship with Nora needs to remain unknown to other Vampires, especially ones in power like Bill." Eric said instantly.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I will certainly not be telling Bill about Nora but I just thought you should know that I know the truth." Sookie shrugged as she stood up. "I understand how important she is to you. You're like her father and even if you might be unsure I think you did a pretty good job raising her." Sookie leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Eric Northman." She said before leaving his office.

* * *

><p>Pam stood outside Nora's bedroom as she watched her put away her new clothes. "He'll come around." She said softly. "You do realize that, don't you?" Pam told her.<p>

Nora turned to her. "I think if he knew everything...he'd never speak to me again." Nora admitted to Pam. Although Pam was Eric's progeny, the relationship between Pam and Nora was close. Pam knew Nora hadn't been in school but she didn't know everything else. Nora couldn't tell that part to anyone. It was too dangerous. If they knew, it might ruin everything. Nora couldn't handle that.

"So, what was in the folder you stole from Eric's office?" Pam asked smoothly.

"I didn't steal anything." Nora replied quickly. Her heart began to beat as she thought of the folder sitting under her bed, waiting for her to go through it.

"I didn't tell Eric it was you but the bar tender at Fangtasia told me what happened." Pam explained. "Nora, I was a teenage girl once. Now it was a very long, long time ago but I remember it. I know what its like to not know your real parents or-"

"I know my real Dad." Nora turned to face her. "Eric will always be my dad...no matter what happens." Her voice sounded less stern than she intended it to. "I don't need to know my real parents because I have Eric. As long as I have him then I'll be fine." She said quickly. It was something she had repeated over and over to herself for the last couple years but some how it never managed to become true.

"Well, the sun is about to rise. I'm going to ground." Pam said realizing their conversation was going nowhere.

Nora got into her bed. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt exhausted. She didn't know how she was supposed to start work the next day. She was just beginning to sleep when her bedroom door opened. She turned and saw Eric standing next to her bed.

"I just wanted to say good night." He told her bending next to her bed. "I love you, Nora. Don't ever forget that." He told her as he held her hand. "Understand?" He asked.

She nodded. "I love you too, Dad." She said. A smile passed over Eric's face for a moment. Nora rarely called him Dad anymore but when she did, it made him happy in a way no one could ever understand.


	10. Important Authors Note!

So I haven't updated or written anything for this story in almost a month. I've been super busy and stuff but I'm also having writers block with this story...like real bad. I started writing the next chapter and I haven't been able to get past more than a few paragraphs which sucks.

So basically, I just want to know if you think I should keep this story or delete it? I know it gets reviews and hits and all that stuff but its the least popular from my current stories and I don't know if I should put my time into it. I really like writing it because its Tommy/OC and theres not a lot of that on FF. And I like using Eric as a father figure but yeah...So just let me know what you guys think...

:)


End file.
